Smoke
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: 40 sentences and 40 themes conerning the paring 'Shikmaru x Naruto'. Warning: Yaoi, mentioned Yuri.


Smoke

Summery:

40 themes and 40 sentences for ShikaNaru.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto

Warning:

Yaoi, mentioned sex, fluff

* * *

Smoke

* * *

_**#01--Clouds:**_

The first time Shikamaru took Naruto cloud watching had been surprisingly calm, instead of shouting and being obnoxious Naruto had ended up falling asleep on his shoulder,not that he was complaining, he just wished it could be like that every time he invited the blond to cloud watch with him.

_**#02--Hope:**_

Every time Naruto left on a Sasuke retrieval mission Shikamaru hoped and prayed his Koi would come home alright.

_**#03--Ramen:**_

Shikamaru was the first person Naruto confided in the real reason he loved ramen, because the ramen stand had been the first restaurant that had welcomed him with open arms. Which is why Shikamaru didn't complain when Naruto suggested that they go to the ramen stand for their anniversary.

_**#04--Fear:**_

The day Uchiha, Sasuke finally came back to Konoha, Shikamaru was scared. Not scared of the Uchiha, but scared that he would lose his Koi to the brooding raven. But Naruto put all his fears to rest when he reminded him that it had been _him_ that he married and not Sasuke and that it was _his _child that he carried and not Uchiha's and that he loved _Shikamaru _and not Sasuke.

_**#05--Sparing:**_

The only thing that prevented Shikamaru from turning down his blond's proposal of sparing was the fact that Naruto always looked adorable at the end, panting, sweaty and flushed and usually pinned beneath him. But that didn't stop him from calling it Troublesome, if only for the fact that afterwards he'd end up carrying the blond home.

_**#06--Onigiri:**_

Naruto's second favorite food was now Onigiri, because that was the first food Shikamaru had made him.

_**#07--Family:**_

Naruto remembered being really nervous about having dinner with his fiancées family for the first time. But, now, as he plays with Shikamaru's eight year old little brother and talks with his soon-to-be parent-in-laws he inwardly laughs at his nervousness.

_**#08--Orange:**_

As they planned their wedding and as Naruto finally reveled to his soon-to-be-husband, the pale orange kimono ( with white Koi fish and a white obi) he would be wearing, Shikamaru can't help but smile at his fiancées antics.

_**#09--Blueberries:  
**_

Shikamaru did indeed have a favorite food, Naruto found out, which just so happened to be blueberries. Not that the blond minded, because truthfully he liked them too.

_**#10--Shogi:**_

The first time Naruto played Shogi against Shikamaru, he won. Though it was mostly do to the fact that Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at a shirtless Naruto as they played.

_**#11--Surprised:  
**_

It surprised everyone but Shikamaru the first time Naruto called something 'Troublesome' ( it had in fact made him somewhat proud) but it _had_ surprised him the first time he himself said 'believe it' (though he didn't shout it like Naruto did, it was still as traumatizing for him).

_**#12--Dreams:**_

It had always been Shikamaru's lazy dream to marry an ordinary girl, have a son and a daughter, and live an ordinary life. But as he gazes at his sleeping husband and pets the sleeping blond's pregnant belly, he can't help but feel that his dream would never come true, not that he minded, in fact he could honestly say he liked it better this way.

_**#13--Normally:**_

Shikamaru was normally an easy-going,lazy guy. And he would normally never hit a girl. But the second he say the Haruno girl smack his Naruto for calling her 'chan' he couldn't contain the urge to punch the girl, which he did, surprisingly hard. Ever since than Sakura's avoided harassing the blond while the brunette was around.

_**#14--Honeymoon:**_

Tsunade, in honor of her 'little brother's' wedding, gave both shinobi five months payed vacation to flower. Five months later Naruto came back not only with a peace treaty from flower to Konoha, but pregnant as well.

_**#15--Ghosts:**_

Most people get annoyed at Naruto for his irrational fear of Ghosts. Not Shikamaru, though, because when the blond gets spooked it usual means he gets at least one night of peace and quite and a blond curled up on his lap.

_**#16--Merge:**_

Shikamaru was thrilled when Naruto merged with Kyuubi. Because not only could the blond now become pregnant (which he was) but because Naruto also gained three fuzzy appendages. Two adorable orange fox-ears and a fuzzy tail.

_**#17--Chocolate:**_

Shikamaru normally hated sweet things, especially chocolates, but as Naruto mouth-feed him dark-chocolate, he decided that he could at least tolerate the stuff.

_**#18--Remember:**_

Shikamaru plainly remembered how Sasuke had stood up and objected to their wedding. He also remembered how Naruto had decked him and told him to 'shove it'.

_**#19--Smoke:**_

At first Naruto hated his brunette's habit of smoking, but as he buries his head in Shikamaru's chest and inhales his unique scent ( sandalwood, smoke and spice) he thinks he can tolerate it. Or at least try to.

_**#20--Birthday:**_

Naruto had been surprised that despite the fact that they had been dating for only a week, Shikamaru not only knew what day his birthday was but showed up ( missing out on the festival) but had gotten him a present ( a Shogi board and set of kunai) and made him a cake.

_**#21--Mother's day:**_

Even though Naruto had smacked his husband for calling him a 'girl' he still none-to secretly cherished the mother's day gift Shikamaru had given him despite the fact he was only two months pregnant.

_**#22--Sake:**_

Naruto was adorable when he was drunk, his checks flushed, he slurred his words and most importantly he was completely silent. Which was why Shikamaru tended to sneak a bottle of Sake or three in the blond's drink while he wasn't looking.

_**#23--Asuma:**_

Asuma was the name of their first child, who Shikamaru named in honor of his old Sensei who was killed on duty.

_**#24--Temari and Ino:**_

Even though they were the most surprised, Naruto and Shikamaru where the first to congratulate Temari and Ino when they first got together and finally got over Shikamaru.

_**#25--Anko:**_

The second time Shikamaru was forced to hit a woman was when Anko refused to quite molesting his husband which in turn stopped almost all of Naruto's women-related problem because they were scared of angering Shikamaru. Though that didn't stop the Uchiha from flirting with him, much to both Naruto and Shikamaru's displeasure.

_**#26--Hokage:**_

The first thing Naruto did when he finally became Hokage, was have Shikamaru fuck him on the Hokage's desk.

_**#27--Understand:**_

Shikamaru could understand why Sasuke was still clinging desperately to the hope that Naruto would leave him for the Uchiha. But that didn't stop him from punching the raven haired when ever he 'accidentally' groped his husband.

_**#28--Lollipop:**_

Shikamaru had fabulous self control, or at least he liked to think he did. But the second Naruto walked through the door on nothing but plain white boxers and sucking on a cherry lollipop any thought of 'self-control' fled his mind as he tackled the poor blond to the floor.

_**#29--Lazy:**_

Shikamaru wasn't lazy, he just preferred to save his energy for more important things like smexing up his blond.

_**#30--Vulnerable:**_

The only time Naruto truly looked vulnerable, at least to Shikamaru, was when he slept. Because when he slept he let down any and all barriers he normally kept up during the day, and because he looked so cute he sometimes forgot that the fragile looking blond was the Roukdaime.

_**#31--Hair:**_Naruto preferred it when Shikamaru let his hair down, which was why he had a habit of stealing and hiding the brunette's hair ties.

_**#32--Christmas:**_

For the first time Naruto was finally able to enjoy Christmas. Why? Because he spent the whole day with not only his boyfriend, Shikamaru, but with his boyfriends family. And it had been the first time he got presents from someone other than Iruka.

_**#33--Lullaby:**_

Naruto always enjoyed getting up in the middle of the night to sooth his child when he cried.

_**#34--Kyuubi:**_

Shikamaru was eternally gratefulto Kyuubi for granting his wish and giving the blond the ability give him children, which is why he now prefers to skip the festival celebrating the Kyuubi's defet and instead stay home and celebrate his husbands birthday.

_**#35--Lyra:**_

Lyra was the name of a girl in a fairy tale Iruka had once read Naruto. Lyra had been a strong-willed and loyal girl who saved her village from an evil enchantress. Which is why Naruto named his second child, a girl, Lyra. So that maybe his child would grow up as strong-willed as the girl in the story.

_**#36--Beautiful:**_

Naruto was a work of beauty, Shikamaru mused one day, if only the blond didn't talk so much, than he could be a work of a god.

_**#37--Anniversary:**_

Naruto wasn't as picky as he would have thought about him remembering their anniversary, as long as he remembered which day it was the blond didn't mind if they did anything special or if he got anything (though he always got the brunette something) which is why Shikamaru tried extra hard to make May 12th extra special for the blond.

_**#38--First:**_

Shikamaru had been the first to congratulate Sasuke when he finally got together with Rock Lee, no matter how surprising it had been. He was just glad the last Uchiha was no longer after his husband.

_**#39--Ginger bread**_

As it turned out, Shikamaru actually did like Ginger bread, well he liked it as long as it was Naruto who made it for him.

_**#40--Roses**_

The first gift Shikamaru gave Naruto ( on their first date) was a single orange rose. Ever since than Naruto's loved roses.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hope you liked it, Review!


End file.
